moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
KR-200
The Kremlin Rifles Model 200 is a 3-round burst assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 60,000 (iOS) 58,000 (Android) | users = SGS Militia AFTER | manufacturer = Kremlin Rifles | pickupammo = 60 rounds |startammo = 30/180}} Campaign The KR-200 first appears in Aftermath with no attachments, used by the SGS. Further, it is always used by Edward Page, so it appears in every mission in which the player is Page: New World Order (with a Drop Compensator scope), Operation Shogun. At the start of the mission Extreme Sanction, Blake can be seen holding a KR-200 banging on the window. In Unified Terror, one of the cutscenes show an AFTER personnel holding a KR-200. The KR-200 is believed to be the best assault rifle in the campaign to use, dealing efficient one-burst kills. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the Armoury at 60,000 credits, the KR-200 is a unique weapon in the game, let alone the assault rifle category. It is one of only two weapons in the entire game that utilizes a three-round burst configuration. The advantage of having a burst-weapon over a fully-automatic weapon is that it has the potential to deal one-burst kills, and the KR is no exception. The three-shot kill range of this weapon is rather high, and the maximum range of the KR is also very high, third only to the Charbtek-28 and the VECT9. This impressive one-burst kill range means that the KR-200 can down enemies incredibly fast at said range, and the rate of fire per burst is 600 RPM, tied with the fully-automatic fire of the Compakt-665 and the Charbtek-28 in the assault rifle category. The recoil of this weapon is moderate, but consistent, meaning that fine aiming is relatively easy. However, there are some trade-offs to having a three-round burst configuration. One noticeable downside, is the delay between bursts. The delay in between bursts of 0.25 secs may seem like a minuscule number, but seeing as the burst weapons are "one burst, or go home" types, the burst delay can get you killed. Spraying and praying like with the other assault rifles is not an option, making the KR-200 much more dependent on accuracy. Also, while the hip fire box with the KR-200 remains small, the KR-200 is not suited to firing from the hip, as the weapon needs all three rounds to secure a kill. Aiming down the sights is almost mandatory, as every shot needs to count. This also makes the KR-200 ineffective as an assault weapon, as at close range, you will be outgunned by the SMGs, shotguns, other assault rifles, and even handguns. So just like with the VECT9, it is best to keep your engagements at mid-range. The KR-200 is a weapon that demands accurate, well-placed fire. It is best used as a suppression weapon at mid-range, and if aimed accurately, it can go toe-to-toe with the other assault rifles in relatively close range, although this is not recommended. When selecting attachments, it is best to consider those that increase accuracy and handling to preserve the prime advantage of the burst weapon. However, given that the KR-200 is economical on ammo, the Extended magazine is a bad choice, and reloads are swift in any case. The optics are also a sensible choice, making acquiring mid-range targets much easier. The loss of mobility isn't a huge factor, as the KR is not a "get-in your face" weapon. A decent close-range secondary is mandatory to remain effective against close-range foes. The SMGs would be a worthy choice, and the OPS65 with JHP rounds is a great pairing. Should you want to go for an even more support-focused class, the CTK-88 Crumplor is a good secondary, as you can destroy Recon Aircrafts and other equipment easily. Pairing the grenade launchers with the KR-200 can make for an effective Grenadier class as well, although once you run out of ammo with the launchers, you will not be able to compete in close-quarters anymore. Tactics * Be sure to aim down sights wherever possible. The KR-200 requires fine aiming and all three shots from a burst to secure a kill. ** At very close range, avoid aiming down sights and spam the fire button. Alternatively, use a close-range secondary, like the OPS65, for close-range encounters. *** Alternatively, you can run an Incendiary grenade to flush out any close-range attackers, or damage them in order to kill them with a well-placed burst. * The KR-200 is best used as a support and suppression weapon in team-based game modes. Guarding a high-traffic area behind cover (like guarding the main hall of Paradise on the upper platform) will pull the odds in your favour provided you have the aim. * Against strafing opponents, lead the shot in order to make sure your shots don't lag behind before pulling the trigger. * Use damage and range increasing muzzle attachments for maximum effectiveness and one-burst kill range. Counter-tactics * If a KR-200 user is encountered at mid-range behind cover, strafe and find an alternative route to avoid being killed. * When a KR-200 is forced to reload, go on the offensive and return fire. * Use powerful automatic weapons, like the Charbtek-28 and Compakt-665, to swiftly eliminate KR-200 users at close range. * Use long-range weaponry, like the X6 .338, against users. Keep yourself at a long distance to avoid being one-burst killed by the KR-200. * If a KR-200 user is camped up in a hard-to-reach area, use grenades to force the user into a passive position. Go on the offensive. Trivia * The rear iron sight glows red in low amounts of light. * The KR-200 is the first primary weapon in the Modern Combat series that fires a 3-round burst. * In the mission New World Order, this weapon is used by the player (Edward Page) with a Drop Compensator scope, though this cannot be attached to the weapon in multiplayer. * When equipping an optic on the weapon, the front iron sight still remains unfolded. This is also the case with the Volkhov-12. * The cartridges in the magazine are in 2D. * The KR-200 is the only assault rifle to have a different reload animation in MC4. Gallery MC4-KR-200-fp.png|The KR-200's appearance in first-person. MC4-KR-200-ads.png|Iron sights of the KR-200. MC4-KR200 Reload 1.png|Reloading process: Replacing old magazine MC4-KR200 Reload 2.png|Reloading process: Bringing out new magazine MC4-KR-200-reloading.jpg|Reloading process: Locking the new magazine into its place MC4-KR200 Reload 3.png|Reloading process: New magazine inserted MC4-KR-200-world.jpg|World model MC4-KR-200 armory.png|The KR-200 as it appears in the armory. MC4-KR-200-world2.jpg|An SGS soldier armed with a KR-200 See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The KR-200 appears in Modern Combat 5: Blackout as the Tier 4 assault rifle. It has a new look, with a brighter appearance than its Modern Combat 4 predecessor. The KR-200 features a high rate of fire, good accuracy, but below-average damage. The weapon is semi-automatic, firing a 3-round bursts with each pull of the trigger with a delay of about 0.25 seconds. Due to its high ROF, the KR-200 is capable of a solid time-to-kill if used accurately, however its 3-round burst configuration can make aiming accurately difficult, especially in close-quarters combat. As such it is not a particularly popular weapon in higher-league multiplayer, with fully-automatic weapons such as the Red-34, KOG V, and PR39 being preferred over it. It should also be noted that pulling the trigger too soon after releasing a 3-round burst will greatly slow down the fire rate. The KR-200 of Modern Combat 5 needs much better timing to execute kills than its Modern Combat 4 variant; now being a precision burst weapon instead of a suppression burst weapon. An effective way to use the KR-200 is as a silenced, medium-ranged, area of suppression weapon, as the gun can still potentially kill in the same number of bursts as it could without a silencer. Another strategy is for using the gun in CQC is disperse bursts in the manner of a shotgun, as bursting while hip-firing is quick and covers a large area, similar to a shotgun's buckshot spread. Trivia * There was formerly a bug causing the player's left hand to clip through the weapon if moving while ADS. This was fixed in an update. * The cartridges in the magazine is in 3D. Gallery MC5-KR-200-armory.png|The KR-200, as seen in the Armoury. MC5_E3_trailer_KR-200.jpg|As seen in the E3 2014 trailer MC5 KR ADS.PNG|Iron sights MC5 KR FIRE.PNG|Firing MC5 KR ADSFIRE.PNG|Firing while ADS MC5 KR R1.PNG|Reloading process: Removing old magazine MC5 KR R2.PNG|Reloading process: Inserting new magazine MC5 KR R3.PNG|Reloading process: New magazine inserted See also